


love is served

by iwillstayalive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe-No Reservations, Cooking, I guess tags will be added? let's see how it goes, No Reservations AU, neither magnus or alec dies hold your horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: After the dead of his best friend, Alec finds himself on the care of his goddaughter as being left as her legal guardian in case something happened to her mother. Something did happen. Now, he must balance his hectic life as a chef and his own issues, while trying to raise his goddaughter Madzie.Can love find its way into this unexpected mix and be the ingredient that was missing? Can Magnus be it?aka the No Reservations AU that nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero cooking knowledge; I apologize If somethings are wrong. Also, I tweaked some things a little, for my sake and the sake of this fic. Enjoy!

“Bread is one of those sides that can go with everything” Alec started saying while looking into the scenery the glass window provided, “well, almost everything but, you can combine it with soup, pasta, serve it at breakfast, lunch, dinner…even as a snack” he turned around and made his way back to Luke, his therapist, who was looking as he was falling asleep.

“Are you okay?” he asked him, sitting back down in front of him.

Luke seemed to snap out it, “yeah, yeah, I’m fine” he told him with a hoarse voice and made a go on gesture with his hand “please continue”.

“Well, as I was saying, bread really can go with anything but you have to choose the right one—“

“Alec” Luke interrupted him, “do you mind If we change topics for a moment?”

“No” Alec answered.

“Why do you come to see me every week?” Luke asked him.

Alec sighed and slumped back in his seat. “My boss told me she was gonna fire me If I didn’t get to therapy”.

“And why do you think she thinks you need therapy?” Luke inquired. “Why?”

Alec seemed to think about this for a moment and then shook his head side to side. “You know what?” he replied, “I have no idea”.

#

He tided his white apron while surveying that the kitchen was up and running with the orders. He grabbed the next one and called it, “Alright, I have a Fetuccini Alfredo with a Caprese as a side, and where is my Cesar Salad? It shouldn’t take that long for God’s sake” he shouted as we proceeded to start a calzone.

In that moment Catarina –his boss- entered the kitchen. “Alec, the Lewis are here. They want to congratulate you on another amazing meal”

Alec rolled his eyes at that. “Well, give them my thanks, but you know a good chef belongs in the kitchen”.

Catarina leveled him with a look. “You know they’re one of my best clients, it’s not gonna hurt you to act nicely for a minute. So take a moment and go” and with that final warning she left.

Alec took a deep breath as he untied his apron. “Be back in a minute everyone, don’t let anything burn”

“Loud and clear chef!” Maia-one of his chef- replied with a smirk. Alec rolled his eyes with a little smile playing on his lips. He liked her and considered her one of his few friends. You know the saying, quality over quantity.

“Alec” Isabelle, his sister and the maître of the restaurant catch him before going out, “we need to discuss next week’s menu”.

Alec gestured behind himself and started to walk a little faster. “Later, okay? I gotta do something and then come back to the stove. Later, I promise”.

Isabelle quirked an eyebrow at him and gave him a pointed look. “Okay, if you say so”.

“Yeah, see you”.

Alec walked in to the freezer and leaned in the shelves as he took a deep breath of cold artificial air. _“You got this”_ he murmured into himself. After a few minutes, he went back outside.

#

“The steak was delicious as always, Alec” Mrs. Lewis was telling him while looking fondly at her husband, “not anyone can please Levi’s tastes”

Mr. Lewis scoffed with a little smile, “is not that complicated” he retorted, not real heat behind his words.

Alec grinned. Even though he didn’t like coming at the dining room to chat with the clients, he always liked to know his dishes were enjoyed. “Well, I am to please after all. Thank you both for coming tonight, have a good rest of you evening” and with that, send them away.

He was making his way back to the kitchen when he caught a glimpse of Catarina apparently discussing one of his plates with a customer. “Good evening, is everything okay over here?” he asked while approaching the table.

“It is” Catarina replied quickly, “you can leave, I got this—“

“Oh, this must be the chef”. The client rudely interrupted, “Perfect. I was just commenting my wife’s foie gras hasn’t been cooked well enough”

“Excuse me?” Alec asks. Catarina takes the plate. “Alec, don’t worry, I got this, go back to the kitchen. Sir, I’m sure I can bring you something else—“

“Wait, no”. Alec interrupts and takes the plate. “This foie gras is perfectly cooked, with perfect temperature and color, I actually don’t believe you can find anything more perfect than this”. Alec retorts back, indignation creeping into his tone because of his client who knows nothing.

“Alec!” Catarina reprimands him.

The client promptly stands up and gestures his wife. “We are leaving, for a better restaurant with a better treatment”.

“Fine” quips back, “while you’re at it, why don’t you go to the hot dog vendor at the corner? I’m sure they can cook at the right temperature for your tastes”.

And with that he leaves, Catarina trailing behind him with another one of her warnings of his behavior for sure.

He sighs.

#

The next morning found him trying a new recipe for pancakes (It was his guilty pleasure), the peace and quiet of the morning washing away the events of last night from his mind.  As the batter started to cook in a low flame, the phone ringed. He went to grab it quickly, not wanting to leave the stove unsupervised.

“Hello?”

“Hi!” Lydia’s happy voice filters through the com, “how is one of my favorites chefs in the whole world?”

Alec scoffs playfully. “One of your favorite? What do you mean by that? I am offended”

Lydia laughs. “You know I love you, but you can be the only one”.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. What time are guys arriving?”

“We should be entering the city around 8pm? Isn’t that right Madzie?” Lydia asks somebody on the other side of the line.

“Yeah!” a child’s voice replies with excitement and Alec can’t help but smile. “How is my favorite goddaughter ?” he asks.

“Your only goddaughter ” Lydia quips back, “and she’s doing amazing, as always”.

“Can’t wait to see you guys” Alec says as he flips the pancakes.

“We can’t wait to see you too; we are very excited of this visit! Okay, gotta go now, focus on driving. See you tonight!” Lydia says before hanging up.

#

He didn’t see them that night. At least, not how he wanted.

All because that stupid truck driver.

Instead of sharing a nice dinner with his best friend and his goddaughter, he had to make a trip to the hospital after receiving one of the most horrible calls ever, as he was Lydia’s emergency contact. That didn’t sound good.

 _It wasn’t_ , he realized later, after the reality of the situation caught up with him.

His best friend was dead and now he had a child to take care of, as Lydia left him as legal guardian of Madzie in case something happened to her.

Something did happen to her. A truck.

And now she was dead.

_His best friend was dead._

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter 2**

He gets to the hospital in a haze, not really knowing how he got there.

He’s staring at Madzie, curled up on her side, scratches marking her beautiful caramel skin. He caresses her hand slightly with one of his fingers, letting out a small and quiet sob. He still quite doesn’t believe this is happening.

A soft knock pulls him out of his thoughts. “Mr. Lightwood?” He looks up and a doctor is approaching him. “I’m doctor Cooper”. He shakes the doctor’s hands and lets himself be guided outside of the room as not to wake Madzie with their chat.

“She’s going to be okay”. Dr. Cooper says. At that, Alec lets out a breath of relief and stars nodding, as in reaffirming himself of the statement. “Madzie is going to be fine” Dr. Cooper repeats.

Alec nods again and looks at her through the window. “Has anyone told her yet?” He asks with a hoarse voice. _Must be for crying._

“No. We thought it would be better for a family member to do it”. Dr. Cooper replies. “Do you know how we can reach Madzie’s father?”

“Um” Alec starts, “he’s not—she doesn’t,” he clears his throat, “she doesn’t have one. She’s adopted. Her mother was a single parent”.

Dr. Cooper gives him an understanding, sad look. He puts what it must be a comforting hand on his shoulder. It doesn’t feel like that at all. “I’m so sorry”. He says.

_Doctor Cooper to the ER please._

“I gotta go now”, he says, looking at the speakers where he was just paged, “but I’m coming later to check her up, okay? Hold on” and with that last encouragement leaves Alec alone.

#

He wakes up from his restless nap at the chair with the feeling of eyes on him. As he comes back to consciousness, he realizes Madzie is awake and staring at him.

“Hey, Madzie” he says and scoots to the edge of the chair to be closer to her. “How are you feeling?”

Madzie stares back at him before asking, “Where is mom?” she demands angrily. “Is she dead? Is she?”

Alec says nothing, not knowing how to explain this.

His silence is apparently all the answer Madzie needs as she starts to cry. “She is, isn’t she?” She sobs.

Alec feels the tears streaming down his face as he nods. “Yes” he whispers.

Madzie cries harder at that.

#

He feels the stares as soon as he gets in. 

They’re all tasting this week’s menu, but stop as soon as he walks in. He marches past them straight into the kitchen, not wanting to talk with anybody really, just needing some space.

“Alec” Catarina says as she trails behind him, “what are you doing here?”

“What do you mean?” Alec asks while tying his apron and surveying the kitchen. “I’m here to work”.

“I thought you were gonna take some days off”. She mumbles.

Alec sighs, trying to hold back the tears. “No”, he whispers.

“Are you sure?” Catarina asks worryingly.

“Yeah” he murmurs, nodding and taking deep breaths, not really looking at her, the floor being his focus.

#

_“Dear Alec,_

_This is so frightening and exciting at the same time, sometimes I find myself questioning If I can make it._

_But seeing the happiness in Madzie’s face is the motivation enough I need. I know is going to be difficult, but is going to be worth it. And because I know she is worth it, every second and hardship, I want you to know that, if anything were to happen to me… I want you to know that I trust you with Madzie’s life and care, and there isn’t be a better person for the job. I love you so much. I know you’re gonna love her as your own._

_Thank you, Alec._

_With love, Lydia.“_

He thought he could handle it, to be honest.

But when he finds himself crying in the freezer floor while reading the letter Lydia left him, asking him to take care of her little girl as his own, because he is the person she trusts – _trusted_ more in the world.

Well, damn.

He sees Catarina before she enters, through the freezer window. She opens the door and looks at him teared eyed. “You want that break now?” She asks.

He nods as he starts sobbing again, Catarina’s hands on his shoulders the only thing grounding him.

#

 She’s watching cartoons when he arrives.

“Hello Madzie” Alec says as he enters the hospital room. She doesn’t say anything and stares at him.

 “I cooked something tasty” He tries with that.

“I’m not hungry” Madzie replies and leaves it at that.

“Okay” he says and goes to put all the bags down. “You know, you can leave on Friday, right?”

“Yes”

Alec purses his lips. He goes to sit next to her bed, they need to have a real conversation at some point. “Madzie… you know we need to talk about what is going to happen”

She looks at him like he just grown a third eye. “What is going to happen?”

“Well, you’re going to have to live with me. Your mom—Lydia left me as your legal guardian. That means I’m in charge of you”

“No!” Madzie sits up. “I don’t wanna stay with you, I want to go home!”

Alec tries to remain calm. “Well, you can’t go home. You will be all alone there. So you have to stay with me, okay?” He tells her with a soft voice.

He notices as Madzie’s bottom lip trembles a little as she stares right ahead, not really looking at the tv. After a beat, she nods.

#

The days pass quickly in a blur of the funeral, moving Madzie’s things from one house to another and trying to settle in.

They mostly live in a comfortable silence, a kind of unspoken agreement between both of them. Madzie is still processing the loss of her mother, he guesses and he is too, processing the loss of his best friend. Add the fact he was never much of a talker.

The only downside he finds at the situation is that Madzie doesn’t eat. Or, at least, doesn’t eat what he cooks. She disregards his plates and has to settle with junk food. Other times she doesn’t just eat. This isn’t healthy, he supposes.

He’s going to find a balance though, that he promises, just as he needs to find a balance between the restaurant and his new house situation. Speaking of wich—

He knocks on her door. “Hey, Madzie? I need to go to the restaurant real quick to check up something, will you be okay If I leave you alone for a moment?” he asks her from the doorstep of the room.

Madzie is on the floor in some cushions playing with her toys. “Sure” she says.

“Okay” he goes in and squats next to her and shows her the phone. “Number 1 is for my cellphone and 2 for the restaurant. Call If you need anything, I’m only a couple blocks away, okay?”

“Okay” she replies. Alec nods and stands up, leaving for the restaurant with one last glance at Madzie. He sighs.

#

“Hey Izzy” Alec kisses his sister on the cheek as he enters the restaurant. “I just came to see how everything is going real quick and then I’ll go, I know my official return is on Monday—“

“Wait, Alec, don’t go in—“ Isabelle tries to stop him.

He opens the doors to the kitchen and the first thing he notices is a broad back and soft styled hair as his station. That probably comes as a second thought, because the first one is—

“Who the hell are you?” he blurts out into the kitchen.

Everyone goes silent at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Let me know If this something you guys are interested it with, observations are also welcome, keep in mind that this is not beta’ed, so all mistakes are mine as English isn’t my first language. 
> 
> Come scream at me about malec or anything at tumblr! @kindaresilient


	3. Chapter 3

“Who the hell are you?” he blurts out into the kitchen.

Everyone goes silent at once, seeming not knowing what to say or do.

“Hello chef” Maia mumbles, as in trying to break the tense silence that formed. At that, the stranger in his station turns around and looks delighted to see him. “Oh my God is you!” he exclaims.

He approaches Alec with a kind of effortless ease in his step, almost like he’s dancing. “You got to tell me the secret of your seven-layer dip, is heavenly!” he tells him in a smooth voice, a small smile playing on his lips, staring at him pleadingly with big, brown eyes, that were rimmed with eyeliner.

All of this details come as a second thought of course, because the first one at whatever is happening here is w _hat the fuck_ is going on. He makes it obvious by blurting out—

“Excuse me?” Alec ask, demands, because he understands nothing of what is going on.

“Oh, wait a minute” the man says and turns around to turn up the background music that was playing— _music in his kitchen!_ —some kind of pop song that he ended dancing with lots of hips movement and flourish.

When he finished, Alec was boiling with anger. “Excuse me” he said again, “who do you think you are?” Alec demanded.

“Magnus Bane, at your service” the man—Magnus said, giving him a blinding smile. “And just let me tell you, Alexander, the world would be a dark, bitter place without your mushroom risotto recipe”.

Alec turns around and stares indigently at Catarina —When did she came in? —. “We need to talk” he tells her, and promptly stalks out.

#

“Why didn’t you ask me first!?”

“Sorry, I couldn’t wait any longer” Catarina says, “the staff is overworking themselves, Maia can’t barely hold the kitchen together, my hands were tied”

“She had it under control!” Alec scream-whispered

“No she didn’t” Catarina retorts back.

“That doesn’t give you the right to hire a lunatic who sings and dances to pop songs while cooking!”

“Listen”—Catarina begins, making her way back to the kitchen. Alec helplessly follows her, “he’s a friend of mine and an excellent chef and was offered a position at The Seelie Court but chose to pick this one”

“And why he didn’t take it?” Alec asks, tired and grumpy for this conversation.

“Because he said he wanted to work with you”.

Alec doesn’t know what to do with that information. He looks over the kitchen to Magnus, who at the feel of someone staring turns around and winks at him.

He leaves.

#

When he gets home he discovers take out dishes and Madzie passed out on the couch. He sighs.

Alec moves to tuck her in and sees that she was going through her family album. He caresses the cover, a photo of her when she was little and Lydia.

He suppresses a sob.

#

“Alec? Alec, wake up” Madzie shakes his shoulder a little, “school starts a nine. Is 8:20”

Alec snaps his eyes open. “Oh no” he mumbles as he sits up.

It had to be a Monday.

#

After getting Madzie to school –with a few minutes to spares, may he add— he finally got himself to sit down and think how rushed everything was that morning, with the little girl so quiet and mumbling answers for him.

He took his head in his hands.

He wasn’t’ ready for this.

Alec was gonna fail his best friend with the thing she cared the must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, personal life got shitty with a few health issues, uni started and this chapter got shorter (as you can see). I hope i can continue this (i want to) but idk when will i have the time and energy to write, just know that i want to end it and I will, thank y'all for all the support, it means the world to me, youu guys are the real mvp's. See ya next time! (hopefully soon!<3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i am alive! as i stated back in the last chapter, life got shitty lmao! but um my health is better compared how it was two months ago and uni is over next week, so expect new chapters with more frequency! this is almost over tho, at least 2 or 3 more chapters and is a wrap! thank you to all the lovely people who has commented and/or left a kudo, it means a lot. 
> 
> shout out to the as always, amazing Amanda for betaing' for me, her tumblr is biconicmagnusbane and her twitter is @the_biconic_mb go give her some love and read her works!
> 
> at last, sending this energy to existence, #SaveShadowhunters !

"There has to be someone better suited to do this" Alec tells Luke, on today's appointment, "I have no idea what to do with a kid, especially one who just lost the only parent she knew".

He's rambling. And pacing all around the office. He's way out of his depth and he knows it.

"I mean; how do kids minds work?" he goes on as he takes a sit. "I can't even make her eat what I cook. What am supposed to do? Force her? No" He sighs, as he slumps back on the couch.

"Maybe she misses her mother's cooking" Luke tells him, speaking for the first time since Alec started his rambling.

"Oh, Lydia didn't cook" Alec tells him. "She reheated it" He sighs.

"Well, maybe that's the thing" Luke quips up. "Perhaps she needs something more...familiar, less sophisticated". He pauses. "What did you eat when you were a child?"

"Let's not talk about my childhood today" Alec tells him.

"What about mac and cheese?" Luke suggests. "They're easy, tasty, comes in funny shapes".

Alec covers his face with his hands. "I can't believe I'm paying you for this suggestions.”

#

He tries the mac and cheese the next night.

"So, I don't think I know much about you, Madzie" he tells her as he puts a plate of mac and cheese in front of her.

"What is this?" she asks.

Alec is kind of stunned at the question. "Mac and cheese" he states, kind of obviously, waving at the plate.

"Right" she mumbles.

"Well" Alec goes to pick his own plate and sits in next to her, "what's your favorite color?" he ask her.

"Red." Madzie simply states.

"Oh, red is such a vibrant color" Alec comments, while picking up his fork to start digging on his dinner, "what about your favorite number?" he keeps asking.

"You know, you don't have to do this" Madzie comments, staring right into his eyes.

It was intense.

"Do what?" Alec asks, a little lost at the question.

A moment passes with Madzie surveying him. "Try so hard" she says a last.

Alec is stunned. The bell rings.

"Um" he says as he stands up, "that must be the sitter". He goes to open the door and sees a woman standing, with a warm smile and kind eyes. "Dot?" he asks.

She nods. "Yes, the one and only".

"Okay, come on in" he tells her as he steps aside. "So Madzie, this is Dot, she's going to take care of you since I'm returning to the restaurant tonight" he says as he walks the sitter towards the kitchen where Madzie is.

Madzie sighs. "Do I really need one?" she whines. Huh, that's a new kind of reaction.

"Yes, you do, I can't leave a child alone" Alec answers back. "So I'm just gonna finish my dinner and head off. Dot, you're welcome to eat anything and on the table are all my contacts in case you need anything".

Dot smiles as she sits. Her smiles are kind of making him a little uneasy, but maybe that's just him. "Okay, everything is going to be just fine, right Madzie?" Dot asks the girl.

Madzie stares at her and then looks at Alec with pleading eyes.

This is going to be quite the night back.

#

Alec is going through his recipes for the night, everyone buzzing and discussing today’s menu, when someone puts a plate in front of him. He looks up. It’s Magnus Bane.

Magnus Bane, who is smiling at him as he put a dish of salmon in front of him. “I hope you like it” he tells him.

“Oh, no thank you” Alec rejects the plate.

Magnus looks shocked for a second. “Well, only a chef can judge a dish. And everything tastes better when you’re hungry” he tells him.

“I already ate” Alec states back.

“Right” Magnus says. He goes to pick up the plate to pass it on to another person.

Alec goes back to his recipes.

“You know” Maia startles him, appearing behind him seemly out of nowhere, “he’s kind of right” she tells him, “you should give him a chance”.

“I am not talking about this, especially at work” Alec grumbles.

“You’re gonna have to eventually, even If you don’t want to” Maia says. “Healing has to start somewhere”.

“I thought we were talking about food” Alec sighs.

#

The night is going as smoothly as it can, considering the changes, Alec thinks. He sees Magnus flirting with his team, making them laugh. He tries to flirt with him on one occasion, but he diminishes it. This is not the time, or place or moment, for that matter.

Maybe not even the person.

It isn’t’ until a little later, where they almost collide at the dessert station.

“Oh, sorry” Magnus says as he steps aside and picks a bottle of caramel to decorate a plate.

“It’s okay” Alec tells him, eyeing the bottle, “I need that”.

“Oh, it will be just a moment, chef” Magnus says, smiling at him and then starting to decorate.

Alec goes to add some chocolate in the meantime to his plate.

“Can I ask you something?” Magnus inquires, a moment later.

“Do I really have an option?” Alec retorts, not looking up for his plate.

“Where do you learned to cook so well?” Magnus asks, ignoring his comeback.

“Um, my mother”

“Seriously? I thought you studied on the Le Cordon Bleu or something” Magnus retorts jokingly.

Alec stares at him, not really knowing what to say.

“My mother taught me too, you know” Magnus goes on. “I guess it’s something we have in common, you and I, chef” he says softly.

The moment is charged with an emotion Alec doesn’t know how to identify and is suddenly interrupted by Magnus himself, passing the caramel bottle. “Here, all yours” and he’s back to smiling.

Alec is a little confused, to say the least.

“Why are you so mad at me?” Magnus asks, a moment later.

“I’m not” Alec replies.

“Yes, you are” Magnus states. “What did I do?”

“Look” Alec starts, “this is my kitchen and I’ve worked very hard for it, and I  
won’t cuddle someone who obviously wants to take it from me”.

“Why would I want your kitchen?”

“What else would you want?” Alec almost shouts, and promptly stalks off to the freezer. His safe place.

Imagine his surprise when Magnus follows him.

“Look” Magnus starts, staring at him right in the eyes, confident. “I don’t want your job or kitchen, and I could be working anywhere I want right now”

Alec’s breathing is a little faster. “Then what do you want from me?”

Magnus’s eyes are warm and his tone soft when he says the next thing. “Nothing. Just…to learn, from you, cause you’re amazing. Can’t you handle that?”

Alec doesn’t really know what to say. It would be a first someone doesn’t want anything from him.

“I-I don’t know. I can try” he ends up mumbling.

Magnus answering smile is blinding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Let me know If this something you guys are interested it with, observations are also welcome, keep in mind that this is not beta’ed, so all mistakes are mine as English isn’t my first language.  
> Come scream at me about malec or anything at tumblr! @kindaresilient or #SaveShadowhunters at twitter, @iknowesurefire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter wouldn't be possible without the help of my amazing, beautiful friend Julia! Thank you for beta'ing for me love, you saved my life wonderful human. You can read her fics she's as bahnhofsblumen (idk how to link yay) and follow her on tumblr as @ifthingsgetcrazy and/or twitter as @bahnhofsblumen cause she deserves it, honestly<3

 

Alec brings Madzie with him to the restaurant, a few weeks into their new arrangement. She told him she wanted to see where he works. That thought made him feel a little better about how he was doing by raising her.

 

In the last few weeks they have fallen into a routine that suits them, and sometimes, in quiet nights, they share their favorite memories about Lydia. It makes the pain, the burden, less heavy.

 

“It’s not like she’s suddenly opening up to me” Alec tells Maia, working side by side on a station, “but we’re at least making a little progress, and I think I should celebrate the little victories, right?” he says, looking up and seeing Madzie, sitting quietly on a counter, watching everyone working with big, curious eyes.

 

“Of course” Maia tells him, “no one expects you to bounce back just like that from that experience. Or her. You guys are adjusting, and that takes time”.

 

“There’s one thing, though” Alec continues, “I can’t get her to eat anything I make”.

 

“Perhaps it’s because you’re thinking too hard about it” a third voice - Magnus - popping apparently out of nowhere in front of them. “Have you tried something, you know, kid friendly?” he continues, unfazed.

 

“Um, yeah” Alec says, “I tried Mac and Cheese. Didn’t really work, though”

 

“Kid friendly, ‘Spongebob shaped Mac and Cheese’ or ‘gourmet, five cheese mac and cheese’?” Magnus asks him with a little smirk playing on his lips, while he prepares a plate.

 

Alec can feel his cheeks burn and he focuses all his attention on the steak his seasoning. “It was three kinds of cheese” he mumbles.

 

“Ah! There it is. I’m sure it was fantastic, chef, but kids’ palates are a little more…simple.” Magnus says, rounding the table and standing in front of Alec. “You know what? Leave it to me” he pats Alec’s cheek a few times and winks at him before sauntering off to God knows where.

 

Maia is looking smug at his confused face. “You like him” she tells him.

 

“I do not” he blurts out right away. “I just… find that I can stand his antics around my kitchen. As long as he doesn’t interrupt the flow”

 

“Whatever you wanna tell yourself, chef” Maia sing songs, moving to check a hot pan full of salmon.

Alec sighs. He’s got to admit that this few weeks working with Magnus after the night of  _ The Talk _ , hasn’t been all that awful. He’s finding himself smiling at his karaoke sessions and how he makes all the staff feel relaxed at rush hours, himself included. Or their little talks when they’re working together on stations. Nothing to deep, but meaningful enough to take his mind off things.

 

He appreciates it.

 

He looks up again and sees him fluttering on a station that is way back, preparing God knows what.

 

He looks to the left then, to Madzie again, secluded in her corner, hugging her teddy bear tightly.

 

Maybe, someday, she won’t hug it so tightly anymore.

 

#

 

It’s the beginning of the rush hour and for some reason he feels understaffed.

 

“Where’s Magnus?” he asks Izzy, who was just entering the kitchen to comment on an order.

 

“It’s your kitchen and you don’t know where your people are?” she teases him back.

 

“I’m right here, never fear” Magnus comes up, again, seemingly out of nowhere, with a big plate on his hands, heading in the direction of Madzie, “but since I seem to be needed so much, would you darling mind holding these quesadillas for me? I won’t be gone for long” he asks her, sitting next to her on the table.

 

Alec can’t believe what he’s seeing. Madzie is staring at Magnus with wide eyes, back and forth between his face and the plate, then nodding.

 

Magnus beams. “Great. I will be right back. Leave something for me, sweet pea!” and then walks up next to Alec and gets to work.

 

Alec is still staring at Madzie and, with wonder and relief, sees how she starts eating with enthusiasm. He turns back to Magnus, who seems apparently unaware of what he’s just done.

 

“Thank you” he whispers to him, looking down at the ingredients in his hands, “I-it means a lot to me, what you just did”

 

Magnus looks up and stares at him with soft eyes. “You’re welcome, chef. It was my pleasure”.

 

Alec smiles.

 

“Is that a smile I see there? At me?” Magnus teases.

 

Alec’s smile widens. “Shut up and get to work”.

 

“On it, chef”.

 

#

 

Alec is not nervous. He can do this. He can ask someone out, right? And it’s not even a date, date.

 

He’s overthinking this.

 

It’s the end of the last shift of the week, and he’s waiting for Magnus to come out of the kitchen. He’s probably gonna say no and Alec already feels stupid for this idea, he’s just gonna turn and leave—

 

“Chef” Magnus says, surprised, almost crashing into him on his way out, “what are you still doing here? I supposed you would be home already with sweet pea”

 

“Yeah, that’s actually why I am here” Alec tells him.

 

“Oh?” Magnus inquires, making his way slowly to the exit, “everything okay? Is Madzie okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah!” Alec cuts in, “it’s nothing bad. Um, she asked me If I could, um, ask you to, you know, cook those quesadillas you made for her the other day? I think she liked them very much and obviously you don’t have to do it, you just could, um, pass me the recipe or something, and I’m making this more complicated than it is, aren’t I?”

 

Magnus is smiling and nodding by the end of his rambling. “Alexander” he starts, and Alec’s heart skips a beat at the way Magnus pronounces his full name. Is the first time he uses it and while Alec hates it, the way Magnus says it has something to it that makes him not.

 

“I would be honored to cook for you and Madzie”, he continues, unaware of Alec’s internal screaming. “How about this weekend? Does it work for you?” he asks.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll text you my address”.

 

“Good. Looking forward to the evening, chef” Magnus says with a wink, and promptly leaves.

 

Alec releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

#

 

“What are you fussing so much about?” Madzie asks him, seeing him running from one place to another, trying to make the house look presentable.

 

“Um, just tidying up” Alec says, reorganizing the pillows on the couch.

 

“You do know it’s just Magnus, right? He’s from work. He’s cool. Don’t try so hard” she says as she flops down on the couch he just tidied. He sighs and sits next to her. 

 

“You’re right, it’s just Magnus. From work. And quesadillas”.

 

“Yes, and quesadillas. At what time is he coming?”

 

Alec looks at the clock on the wall. “He should be here any minute now”.  As If summoned, the bell rang up.

 

Madzie perked up. “I got it!”. And went off running to open the door for Magnus.

Alec stood up and made his way to the door, hearing Magnus and Madzie talking animatedly, giggles filling the air.

 

They came into view then, Magnus carrying a bunch of groceries. He stared up and smiled at Alec, “evening chef. I got all the goodies. Where can I put them?”

 

“The kitchen is right this way, come with me!” Madzie says and proceeds to drag Magnus there.

 

Alec couldn’t help but smile.

 

#

 

The dinner went better than he thought. Magnus and Madzie didn’t let him do a thing, handling the ingredients and pans with silly dances.

 

Eventually, all that activity tired Madzie, resulting in Alec tucking her in early in the night. She actually wanted Magnus to do it, and Alec couldn’t deny his heart clench a little at the sight.

 

With Madzie asleep he was presented with a new situation, him and Magnus sitting on the couch while sipping wine and enjoying the night breeze in silence. Oddly, it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence and the air felt somewhat charged.

 

"Thank you for coming here tonight. Madzie appreciates it very much" Alec tells Magnus after a while, breaking the silence.

 

Magnus perks up at that. "Oh, nonsense. It was my pleasure, tonight was lovely".

Alec can't help but give him a little smile. "Yeah, it was. Dinner was good too. You're a good chef"

 

Magnus smirks. "Just good?" he asks.

 

Alec rolls his eyes. "Yeah, don't push it".

 

Magnus laughs. He then stares at him really intensely, like he's trying to decipher him. "You're good to her, you know that right?" he whispers.

Alec sighs. "I hope so. I want to".

 

"You are. Don't worry about it or overthink it too much" Magnus tells him, putting his hand over his and squeezing it.

 

That point on contact lit Alec's skin on fire. He didn't know why. Suddenly, Magnus gets really close to him, invading his senses. He smells earthy and his skin shines in the low light, shadows casting on his face.

 

"Alexander" he whispers, "I should get going".

 

"Okay" Alec answers breathlessly, waiting for Magnus to lean a little forward.

_ What? For what? Does he really want to kiss Magnus? _

 

"You're sitting on my jacket, I kinda need it to leave". He tells him.

 

And suddenly the spell is broken and Alec is out of his daydreaming. "Oh-right, sorry, yeah let me just, um-" he starts stammering as he stands up and hands Magnus his jacket, who has a small grin playing on his lips.

 

"I will see my way out, don't worry" Magnus tells him and in what appears to be a last minute decision, leans in and pecks him on the cheek. "Good night Alexander" he whispers and leaves.

 

Alec is left standing there, dumbfounded, a hand against his cheek, his skin burning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, as you can see, this is the last chapter! wow, thank you so much to everyone who read, commented and encouraged me with this fic. It wasn't my intention to write a chaptered fic it sorta happened but, I'm glad I did, cause while writing and watching the movie and researching I learned a lot, and that's always good. 
> 
> I'm grateful for all of you, truly. Grateful for every person who betaed for me also, y'all rock and I love you. Amanda helped with this chapter and you can find her amazing work on her ao3 everylosttouch
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> alright, happy reading!

The next few nights, Alec brings Madzie to “work” at the restaurant with him. Though it’s more like help with the kitchen by handing out some of the ingredients, seeing as interacting with the staff kinda helped her to open up, even if it was little details about her school day or her homework.

 

It was nice. 

 

But everything comes to an end, as they said. And the end of Madzie’s cooking adventures seemed to be over when the school called Alec one day and told him Madzie’s been saying she had to work to earn her food and a place to sleep.

 

This surprised Alec and he immediately panicked, assuring the school he wasn’t in any way putting Madzie through child labor. The school told him they believed him but, if Madzie kept coming at school sleepy and making comments like that, they would have no other option than to call Social Services. 

 

He understood their concerns and how it looked from an outsiders point of view. 

 

“So Madzie, you can’t come to work with me anymore,” Alec tells the girl on their Saturday stroll on the park. The temperature is hot but there’s a slight breeze that’s rather refreshing. 

 

Madzie stops walking abruptly to look up at him. “Why?” she asks, voice hesitant and small. Alec hates doing this to her. He squats so he can be on her level and speak to her while looking eye to eye.

 

“Because, if you keep going, they’re gonna take you away from me and I don’t want that. Plus, a child needs sleep to grow and be strong, and I want that for you”. 

 

Madzie’s lower lip starts to tremble as her eyes fill up with tears. “You’re lying,” she sobs, “you just don’t want me anymore.”

 

“Madzie,” Alec says, heartbroken, voice choking up. “Of course I want you.” He goes to hold her by her shoulders, but she steps away.

 

“You’re lying! You didn’t want me anyways. You just takin’ care of me cause you have to! I want my mommy, not you!” she screams at the top of her lungs and promptly stomps off, running away from him. 

 

“Madzie!” he calls out to her her, running to catch her before she crosses the street.  _ Thank God for long legs _ , he thinks, catching her just before she crosses.

 

“Let me go! I want my mommy! I want Lydia! Let me go!” She keeps screaming, but eventually, she goes still in his embrace, tears rushing down her face as she keeps crying.

 

Alec can’t help the tears that run down his face, too. He holds her harder. 

 

**#**

 

“It feels like we’re just back to square one,” Alec sighs while scrubbing his station clean. Magnus leans on the counter next to him, listening and watching him with warm, worried eyes.

 

“I don’t really know what to tell you, Alexander,” Magnus says. “After all, it’s all so recent and it’s understandable little sweet pea has these fears.”

 

“I know,” Alec tells him, his scrubbing forgotten as he leans on the counter too, putting his face between his hands. “I just don’t know how to handle it. I feel like I’m screwing this up and I could hurt her.”

 

Magnus steps up and pulls Alec’s hands away from his face. His touch is soft and warm and Alec wants his hands between Magnus’ for a little while longer. It’s comforting. 

 

“Don’t beat yourself up, chef,” Magnus tells him softly. “You could never hurt her, at least not on purpose. You love her too much. And we all make mistakes. That’s one of the beautifuls things of life. We get to learn.”

 

“I guess you’re right,” Alec mumbles. He lets go of Magnus’ hands. He misses the warmth immediately.

 

“And as I said,” Magnus pipes up, “she probably fears you’re gonna leave her. I think it’s pretty normal to feel this way. She’s still hurting. She needs time. And so do you. The both of you”. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Alec groans. Magnus smiles. 

 

“Glad to know you agree with me, Alexander,” Magnus grins. “Now, you could use a drink.”

 

“I don’t drink at work.” 

 

“Oh? Well, perhaps we could drink after, then. If you want to, of course.” There’s a hint of vulnerability in Magnus tone. 

 

Alec doesn’t like it. That’s why it doesn’t feels forced when he agrees.

 

“Yeah, after.”

 

**#**

 

After they finish with the kitchen, Magnus drives him home.  Before Alec can lose all his courage, he blurts out, “Would you like to come up for a glass of wine?”

 

Magnus smile is soft when he answers. ”I would love to, Alexander. Lead the way.”

 

They climb up the stairs in  comfortable silence. Alec unlocks his door and turns back to Magnus before entering. “We must be quiet tho, Madzie’s sleeping.” 

 

“Okay,” he whispers. 

 

Alec walks him to the kitchen and pulls the wine out. He serves them both a glass and they’re content with sipping their drinks in silence, no need to make boring small talk to fill it. 

 

It’s nice. 

 

“Well, I said a drink and I had it. I should get going. You had an emotional day and must be tired.” Magnus speaks up after a while. 

 

“Um, yeah, uh, let me walk you out,” Alec says, putting away their glasses into the sink.

 

He walks Magnus to the door and opens it for him. Magnus steps and turns towards him, a small smile playing on his lips. 

 

“You’re doing amazing Alexander, don’t be so hard on yourself. Everything’s going to be okay,” he tells him.

 

Alec lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank you. It means a lot. I hope that’s true.” 

 

Magnus seems to be deciding his mind about something. Seemingly on a impulse, he leans in and pecks Alec softly on the lips. Is a chaste, sweet kiss that only last a second but it feels like forever to Alec. 

 

It ends too soon.

 

“It is true. See you, chef”. Magnus says and leaves.

 

Alec closes the door on a haze, smiling to himself, leaning back against it. Maybe everything will be alright, he thinks to himself, touching his lips with the tips of his fingers. 

 

He decides to call it a night. He goes to check up on Madzie before retreating to his room.

 

To his surprise, he finds her awake, watching videos of Lydia in the TV she has in her room. The videos are muted and he can see tear streaks down her cheeks. His heart breaks. 

 

He walks in silently and sits next to her. She turns to him and hugs him tight. Alec hugs her back just as tightly and kisses the top of her head. “Everything is going to be okay. I love you, Madzie,” he mumbles. 

 

Somehow, Madzie hugs him tighter. 

 

**#**

 

They wake up together, facing each other. Madzie is staring at him with big eyes. “I don’t wanna go to school today,” she mumbles.

 

Alec makes a decision right there. “Well, I don’t want to go to work, either. What do you think if we both stay in, board games and junk food? Just you and me.” 

 

Madzie smiles. “Yes.”

 

They spend the whole day together, playing games like Monopoly and Uno. Somehow they get into a pillow fight. They end their day cuddling and watching Disney movies.

 

The pain is still there, Alec knows. But it’s more bearable if they stay together. 

 

**#**

 

The next night at the restaurant, Magnus approaches Alec in a strange, slow loop in the restaurant. 

 

Alec doesn’t gives him the chance to talk, taking his hand and dragging him to the freezer. His safe space. 

 

Magnus seems amused. “I take everything is okay with sweet pea, then?” he asks, once their inside. 

 

“Yes,” Alec replies honestly. “I mean, it’s not like everything is fixed in one day, but we’re getting there. We’re gonna be okay. Thank you, Magnus.”

 

“Oh, I did nothing. It was all you,” Magnus says.

 

They look at each other for a bit, the atmosphere charged with something unknown. After a while, Magnus speaks again.

 

“While you took your day off with sweet Madzie, Catarina talked with me. She offered me a permanent position.” 

 

Alec inhales sharply, afraid of what might be Magnus answer. “And what did you say?” he manages to croak out. 

 

“I told her I would stay, if you wanted to,” Magnus whispers.

 

“I want to,” Alec tells him with conviction. “Stay.” 

 

“Yeah?” Magnus asks him, walking up slowly, stepping in his personal space.

 

Alec grabs his face with both of his hands. He manages to mumble a soft “ _ yeah _ ” before smacking their lips together. 

 

It seems new beginnings are in order.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Let me know If this something you guys are interested it with, observations are also welcome, keep in mind that this is not beta’ed, so all mistakes are mine as English isn’t my first language.  
> Come scream at me about malec or anything at tumblr! @kindaresilient


End file.
